Is it for real this time?
by marizactz
Summary: After Hogwarts Lily Potter becomes an Auror and worked with her father and sibling, but one Christmas she received surprise after surprise. Scorpius Malfoy he needed help and he was sure only one girl would be able to help him, she had to be brave enough for the challenge.
1. Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot :) everything belongs to JKR.

"Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?" he said looking into my eyes.

I know that he is just saying this so he can get the job, but seriously why in such a hurry and in front of my family and even worst why at the Christmas Weasley-Potter Family dinner. Time stopped and everyone looked at me, shocked. I knew Scorpius was an acquaintances of my brother Albus, both were in Slytherin same as myself. Yes I know "I can't believe two Potter in Slytherin, what will the family think", Albus and I never considered Scorpius our enemy but neither our friend, well ok, he had saved my a couple of times but that doesn't mean that we are best friends, or even friends enough for him to come grandparents' house and ask me to marry him.

I kept repeating in my head that this had to be a prank with the help of James and Fred, but now his face looked serious enough to be believable.

So why does Scorpius wants to marry me, well one of his fathers companies needs him to be in charge but to do so, yes, he need to be married, that's why Draco married Astoria, so he can handle the business while Lucius was in Azkaban. But why me he can go to the other airhead Slytherin I'm sure they would love to spend his family's fortune. I on the other hand, I have a job, been 20 years old and in the Aurors Department with my father and my brothers, I wouldn't give it up for anything.

But if Scorpius knows that I love working at the Aurors Department why he asked me, if he wants to piss his father off maybe Rose was a better option. Rose was a crazy woman, she hated Scorpius as much and my uncle Ron hated Draco, so that was out of question, what I'm going to do maybe I'll talk to him about it.

"Um Scorpius, this is not the appropriate time for that, what do you say if we talk later or I'll owl you tomorrow but please not here, I know why you are doing it." I said quiet, expecting no one to hear.

"I can't wait… Let's go for a walk I'll explain everything better than what you know, please." He said looking into my eyes, the same hopeful spark in his eyes that was just moments ago when he aske me to… to marry him.

I turn around and look at my grandma Molly to see if it was alright for me to go with Scorpius while I was a guest at her home, she looked at me and nodded, so I took Scorpius hand and lead the way to the back door, near the kitchen.

"So why did you came here, it's Christmas you could have owl me in the morning or floo to Al's apartment and knock my door, now I want an explanation to you sudden marriage proposal"

"I…I think you know why, but I'll explain, at my grandparents Christmas dinner, one of my father's friend and my uncle Theodore Nott asked if he was ready to give me part of the company and my father said that he needed to meet my fiancé first then he'll see. That's when Lucius stud up and said that if I didn't have a fiancé by the end of the month, he'll arrange a wife for me and believe me when I tell you, you don't want to know with whom. So I said that I had a fiancé but she was at her family's Christmas party…" he couldn't even finish because I interrupted him.

"So you want ME to MARRY YOU so you can't even enter the thought of arranged marriage. Scorpius I don't even consider you my best friend and pretending is a big commitment we have to be extremely careful, well have to lie to my family too, there has to be another way, just charm a girl, you have almost a week come on, put your charm and looks to work."

He took my hand in his and looked at me, I know what I said about not been my friend maybe hurt him. "Please just pretend, let's make a deal…" oh Merlin, I hate deals.

"First let me hear it then I would tell you what I will do."

"You pretend to be my fiancé and lets give it tops 3 months for us to see if this is going to work, if we don't work I'll leave you alone, if you want never ask you for another favour, but please just help me this time, come on Auror Potter is afraid, never thought I'll live to see you back down…"

I didn't let him finish, come on, I'm a Potter and Weasley, my pride is as big as Hogwarts.

"I'll do it, so you better shut up before I change my mind." I said crossing my arms and looking powerful, just like I do when I'm at meetings in the Auror Meeting room.

What came next was unexpected, but what can I expect, this past hour was full of surprises, a marriage proposal, a deal and now a bone crushing hug all coming from Scorpius Malfoy.

"Thanks Lily Potter, I knew you would back me up, now…" he kneeled and pull out of his robe a tinny box, this night was indeed full of surprises. "Lily Luna Potter, will you be my wife and stand by my side everyday of our lives?"

I looked at him and knew that this would not end good, but anyways a deal was a deal "Yes" I said as simple as that, giving him my left hand so he would be able to put the ring on my finger. I slightly turn around and my whole family was looking through the window, I just shook my head, mum was probably crying with grandma and dad comforting them, I'm sure uncle Ron was happy it was me and not Rose, but mad that Malfoy would 'join' the family.

"Take a look at the window," I whispered when he pull me into a hug. He waved to them and raised my hand, pointing to the ring.

"So Scorpius where did you get the ring, it's beautiful" indeed it was, it was the perfect size, if I was ever really going to get married I wish my ring was like this, but oh well maybe I'll never met the boy of my dreams, or maybe Scorpius could be…nah I don't think so.

**_AN: This is my first ever fanfic, I just love Lily and Scorpius so I decided to joining the club; we need to make it stronger :) lets beat Rose/Scorpius. Sorry I just hate her. Any ways please tell me what you think, this would probably be like 6 chapters long 3 in Lily's POV and 3 in Scorpius's POV._**


	2. Shocked

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for the plot.**

_AN: Before you start reading I want to thank a lot of people, I didn't thought so many would like it and read it. Thanks to: __**KashmereBeauty, LittleMissBrownEyes, Florinda23, Harryfan94, Lady Isabelle Black, Maglet, hollyshield, lilo and diyame**__. Thanks for the follow/review/favorite and I hope you like this chapter._

ENJOY :)

"Lily, stop looking at the ring, is just a ring nothing special" James said, he was so jealous because my ring was way better and breath-taking that the one he have his fiancé Amanda three months ago.

"Since when have you been dating Scorpius, you didn't even mention you were in a relationship, what happened with trust Lily" mum was babbling, her only daughter didn't say a single word until the proposal. "I'm sure Astoria doesn't know either or am I wrong lily" she kept trying to make me spill, but in reality I didn't know, I hate lying to my family. He isn't even my best friend; yes we have talk during Hogwarts, he had save me from a couple detentions and even going to casual dinner but nothing out of the ordinary.

"Lily, hey, are you there?" my father was trying to get my attention; I guess I was in deep thoughts. "Lily, honey, Scorpius is here to see you." My dad said walking out of the living room, him and my mum walk out hand in hand, that's when I wish everything between Scorpius and me was not a lie, I would try my best to make this work and maybe it won't be a lie.

"Hi Scorpius, why are you here, you didn't mention coming to my parents house." I moved my legs off the couch so he would be able to sit.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, mum, dad and my grandparents want to met you." He said like it was noting, like a causal 'how's the weather'.

"So when do we have to go with them?" I'm sure that he is coming with another surprise.

"Yes, um…about that, we are kind of meeting them in Malfoy Manor lets say in about 2 hours." I knew it, he was going to do this sooner rather than later.

"And you could tell me before, so I could get the chance to get ready, what's going through your brain right now." I wasn't mad, I was extremely angry. "An owl would have work you know. But no, you are Scorpius Malfoy or I should name you Scorpius Surprises Malfoy." I shouted at him, not caring the faces he made.

"It seems that they already have trouble in paradise." I'm sure that was dad, if he only knew, he would not be happy about this whole lie.

"Don't worry Mr Potter, nothing a kiss can't fix, right Lily." He shouts to my dad, smirking too. That was it, my blood was boiling, I never thought of kissing him, now I want so bad to get away from this pretender engagement. Scorpius was leaning forward but I stopped him "Get away from me Malfoy." I turned around and went to my room I have little less than 2 hours to get ready and prepare myself psychologically for the Malfoys.

As Scorpius entered the kitchen my mum said, "Don't worry Scorpius, Lily has always been explosive, but I'm sure you already know that, want some tea?" as she served tea for her and dad.

I always come back to this room, my first room, since I was a baby, where my parents carry me and sang to me so I would stop crying, where I play with my brothers tea time. This place has so many memories and I'm just starting realising that when I don't have time. I heard a knock on the door; I just finished my shower and had my robe one, "Malfoy go away, I don't want to talk to you." "Honey it's me your mum, may I come in?" what a relief my mum, "Yes mum come in."

She was holding a big black bag, as I looked at her quizzical she put the thing on the bed. "Here try this on, it was the dress you used to play with when you where little, I remember you once told me you want to used it when you met your in-laws, now you get the chance," mum was going to cry, I was going to cry too, how could I lie to my family about something this important, I can't believe myself and the decisions I made. "Thank you mum, I loved it." I tried it; it was the perfect fit, the perfect shade of green with silver trimming, long enough to pass my knees, how appropriate, going to meet the Slytherin family in green. My mum zips it up and I looked beautiful, not that I normally didn't but this time I was glowing or so told me mum, the dress complement my hair and skin perfectly.

"Now Lily, you don't need too much make up, your hair looks wonderful that way." I just have a little freckles here and there I don't like to wear make up so I just put lipstick and a little concealer, my hair was naturally wavy, but not frizzy like my aunt Hermione and Rose's hair. My hair was almost the same shade of red as my mum's. I think we do really look alike.

"Well princess time to go. I love you, I hope everything goes well and please don't shout at Scorpius, he really loves you." Wow my mum believed the lie, I guess we are good actors, now we just have to trick the Malfoys.

We were going down the stairs when I saw Scorpius, he just apparate, dressed in expensive looking robes. "You look beautiful, are you ready to go?" he said taking my hand. I just nodded; I was shocked. For some reason I was terrified to meet his family, but I guess it's ok to be a little nervous.

We apparate outside Malfoy Manor. "Hey don't shake, they won't eat you, I'm sure mum and grandma are going to love you, my father is happy with whatever my mum loves, so if she loves you, dad would too. Lucius may be the only one you have to win over, but no worries you are marring me, not him." I don't know what was more terrifying, meeting his family or having a fake engagement.

We walk down the rock aisle hand in hand. "I hope they like me, I know it's fake but still." I said looking down.

"You shouldn't be scared, you are Auror Potter, come on, you fight murderess and come out alive; and about the fake engagement, be ready because in 2 days I'm taking you to Venice, I already talk to your dad and he agreed, so for one week just you, me and Venice, no training new auror or anything auror related, unless you dad needs you, which he promise he won't." I haven't realise that when he stop talking we arrived to the front door. He knocks once and the door opened.

There where four people staring at us, Draco and his wife Astoria Malfoy and Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. All of them with shocked faces when Scorpius said, "Mum, dad, grandparents, met my fiancé, Lily Potter."


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot :) everything belongs to JKR.

**ENJOY :)**

"Sorry for scaring you sweetheart, I'm Astoria Malfoy, Scorpius mother, it's a pleasure to finally met the girl who stole my son's heart" she was stunning, tall, skinny, gorgeous woman.

Then his grandmother spoke next "Hello Lily, I'm Narcissa, Scorpius grandmother" she was tall and beautiful. My dad told me that she lied to Voldemort because he saved Scorpius father, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here.

"Nice to met you Mrs. Malfoy or I should say Mrs. Astoria Malfoy and Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy." It was confusing having two Malfoy wives. They just smiled.

"Honey, this is my father." Scorpius said pointing to his father. "Pleasure to met you Mr. Malfoy" I smiled shyly at him stretching my hand. He shook my hand and nods his head.

"It's so nice to finally met Scorpius fiancé, when he told us I couldn't believe it, you are a beautiful young woman." Mrs. Astoria said; I could see she had a bubbly personality.

"Well at least she isn't a Weasley." I head a voice I didn't recognize; it was coming from Scorpius grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. "Nice to met you Miss Potter, I wasn't expecting my grandson to pick you as his wife" he was different from Mrs. Malfoy, he seem colder and at some point crazy, I guess it was cause by the war.

"Let's move to the dinning room please, the food is ready to be serve." Scorpius grandma said.

We pass from the sitting room to the dinning room, the dinning room looked luxurious, like a castle, chandeliers here and there, the windows where big and some of them where the entrance to the balconies. Scorpius was taking my hand, I wasn't nervous anymore but I do want this dinner to end. We ate in silence, the three courses where quite, the strange thing, the silence wasn't awkward it was an enjoyable silence. After everyone finished, we returned to the sitting room.

"So Lily, tell me how did Scorpius propose to you, I'm so curious about things like this and more if it concerns my only son." I can see that we are going to have a really good relationship even if this fake marriage doesn't work. I was a little shocked but not surprised I was expecting some question like this. I look at Scorpius to see if he had any idea of what I was going to tell his mother, we forgot to invent a story about our proposal but I have a pretty good idea just a few changes here and there.

"Well Mrs. Malfoy, I was at my apartment which I share with my brother Albus, Scorpius arrived and asked if I wanted to go for a walk, I agree. We went to a park near my parents house, then he stop and asked me if I wanted to be his wife and in his exact words 'and stand by my side everyday of our lives?' so basically that's the story I know it's short but for me is really special." I blush while I finished, I couldn't lie, and I wish this were real. Both Mrs Malfoy sigh, I think they found the story romantic. But I could se that Lucius wasn't entirely convinced.

"So Scorpius how long have you been dating, you never mention you wanted to get married neither that you have a girlfriend." Lucius asked, his stare was so powerful I felt Scorpius shave a little; it wasn't visible, thanks Merlin.

"Well grandfather, I'm not going to tell you what I do every single second or who I date but to answer your question we've been dating for over a year and I felt like we were ready to take the next step." Scorpius was returning the powerful gaze; I supposed it was something about Malfoys. "It's getting late so I think we should get going." Scorpius stud up and took my hand. "See you later mother, father, grandma, grandfather." He hugged his mum and grandma and nodded to his father and grandfather.

"It was a pleasure to have you today Lily, we have to get together with your mother to see the preparations of the engagement party." Scorpius mum said while she hugged me.

"It would have to wait because we are going on a trip, so when we come back you can arrange all that" Scorpius interrupted before I could say anything. After that we arrived to the door, we walk through the gardens and down the stone aisle.

"I could have been worse right?" I said to him, he seemed stress out. "It's not that, I just wish that this was real, I hate lie to my mother and seen that smile on her face while you told her about the proposal moment, I felt horrible lying to them." I took his hand "I understand you Scorpius, this is how I felt when I talk to my mum today, I really wish this engagement would have been under different circumstance."

"Let's apparate home" I looked at him quizzical, "um… I mean you apartment?" he looked so cute when he didn't know what to say. "It's not that late, it's barely 10pm, if you want we can chill in your house, I'm sure Albus is doing naughty things with his girlfriend and I don't want to listen." I said and I saw a smile showing in his lips, I got a feeling, like a thousand butterflies in my stomach. I smiled back.

"All right Ms Potter lets go to my apartment and we can open chocolate frogs and talk about our little vacation in Venice." When he finished we apparate inside his apartment.

"Let me get out of these robes, do you want me to lend you a shirt and a pair of shorts?" he asked me while going into what I supposed was his room.

"Yes please, I love this dress but it's getting quite uncomfortable" was all I said before sitting down in the couch. He was in his room for a good 10 minutes, I was growing impatient, my heels where killing me and the dress… let's say because of the auror training I don't wear dresses, just comfortable cloths, a pair of trousers and a blouse with my robe was all I need.

"Here you go, you can go inside my room, there to the right is the bathroom, or you can go to the bathroom near the kitchen." He gave me the clothes and point to his room and the kitchen.

"I think I'll have more room in your bathroom, is that all right?" I was a little shy. He just nodded his head. I entered his room, it was extremely neat and organized for a guy's room, he had some photos with his friends from Hogwarts and I notice a lily flower sitting in his desk. As I enter the bathroom I began unzipping my dress but I couldn't reach it, so I step out of the bathroom and called Scorpius.

"Scorpius, could you give me a hand please" he came immediately.

"What happened" his face showed concern.

"I can't unzip my dress can you help me please."

"Yes sure, just move your hair out of the way."

As I moved my hair and he began unzipping it I felt him touching my skin, butterflies return to my stomach and I shiver.

"There you go" was all he said. I turned back facing him, we were so close to each other that what came next was unexpected.

His lips gently brush mine and the spark that most couples talk about was present. It was a sweet kiss and it was the first time I felt the sparks.

"Thank you" I said hurrying into the bathroom to take a deep breath and try to slower my heartbeat. I changed fast and I came quickly out of the bathroom, bumping into Scorpius.

"Lily, I just want to say that I'm sorry I didn't know what went trough my mind." He said looking worried.

"Don't worry, lets eat some chocolate frogs and talk about the trip." I smiled to him, he took my hand and we start talking about the trip that would start the day after tomorrow.

_**AN: Well here you go with chapter 3, I wanted to update early but I hurt my right hand so typing was a little hard. i hope you enjoy it, leave a review if you want, if you find any mistakes please tell me, i'll try and correct them. as always thanks to the people who read and follow or favorite, also thanks to those who review, believe it or not reviews give me inspiration. Thanks again for giving this story a chance :)**_


	4. Naïve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot :) everything else belongs to JKR.

"Lily it's time to go, did you pack everything?" my mum said.

"Yes mum I have everything, anyways I'm going for a week, I'm sorry I won't be here for new years." I wanted to spend this New Year with my family but Scorpius had to arranged that trip to Venice. I'm not complaining, well I am but I want to be with my family not with my so call fiancé.

"Don't worry honey, they would understand, anyways no other than your uncles are going to be there. Remember that almost all of the children are married." Mum said, I notices a hint of sadness in her voice, I know that she wanted to have the parties we did when everyone was younger, but as she said almost all of my cousins were married or planning to.

We were going down the stairs when my dad stud up from his chair in the living room. "All set Lily flower?" Yes I was still daddy's little girl, no matter how old I am or if I'm marring someone, even if I'm spending a week alone with my 'fiancé'.

"All set dad" I said to him.

"Please don't do things that we wouldn't do, ok sis." Albus said come from the kitchen, he was always hungry, and he was a Weasley in the body of a Potter. We head the apparition crack outside and the four of us stud outside to greet Scorpius.

"Good morning Mr and Mrs Potter, Albus." He kisses my mum's cheek, shook my dad's hand and nodded his head to Al.

"Good morning Scorpius, don't you want to eat before you go?" my mum, she was becoming grandma.

"No Mrs Potter, we are going through Port key and I don't want to throw up you delicious food." He smiled to her, "Lily are you ready to go?" he asked me holding my hand.

"I suppose" I wasn't ready but I wanted to go to Venice, not everyday I have the opportunity to go. That's the only downside of been an Auror you don't get to travel and if you do is related to a case.

We arrived to a muggle hotel; it was beautiful from the outside. Once we entered the hotel it reminded me of Hogwarts with many stairs, this ones weren't moving. Scorpius signed us in while I was staring at the paintings and the furniture.

"Let's go to our suite" he took my luggage and lead the way to the elevators, the room was on the 5th floor, we star walking, we stop in front of some big doors. "Here is it, I hope you like it" he said as he opened the door. I was in awe; it was so modern yet so old looking. I heard him put the luggage near the sofas when he jumped into the bed…wait, just one bed, this must be a joke.

"Um…Scorpius I think they have us a different room, this one has only one bed, where are you going to sleep"

"Well Lily we are not in the wrong room, this is the correct room and about the bed, we have to share it." He ends the sentence with a smirk on his face and putting his arms behind his neck.

"You mean we are sharing the bed. Well in that case, you are sleeping on the couch, understand." I hate this kind of surprises, when I'm mad I just want to organize things, so I started putting away my clothes, I brought enough for seven days so I hope no more surprises.

"Hey, stop putting away your things, let's go for a walk, just grab your coat because it's cold outside and we have to blend with the muggles." He said taking my hand. Since that unexpected kiss two days ago I felt something strange when he touches my hand or says my name, I must be going crazy, spending almost every day with him.

We left the hotel and start walking toward Piazza San Marco, it was incredible the amount of people there. We adventure inside the little streets; we came across a masks shop.

"Scorpius can we go inside the masks shop?"

"If you want to, let's see if they have some masks maybe I could buy some for my mum and my grandma, they love collecting things from all over the world."

We enter the shop; it was beautiful different masks everywhere you looked. Each mask is different, different colours, patterns, glitters and stones. I bought one green with silver glitter and another for my mum that is red with gold glitter; she was a Gryffindor so I decided she would like a red and gold. Scorpius got his mum a blue and black mask and to his grandma a black with silver. After shopping for masks we returned to the hotel to have dinner.

"So Lily, how have you liked Venice?" Scorpius asked me while I do my hair for dinner.

"I like it, I wish I could live here, everything is just calm and nothing like back home, of course I miss my parents and my brothers but spending time here is just so different, like I could be anyone and do anything." I said turning towards him.

"I'm glad you like it, it was the least that I could do after you agreed to marry me." He said taking my hand; for a strange reason I stud up, I was ready to leave I always leave my hair for the end when getting ready.

"Lets go and have dinner" we left the room, I was dress in a deep green almost black, knee length dress with black pumps and a thick faux fur coat, nothing to over the top, I still have new year to wear a beautiful dress.

As we enter the restaurant a waitress ask if we had a reservation, Scorpius told her that we did. She checked and indeed we had, she took us to our table, it was on a balcony with two other tables, it over looks some of the canals. We start eating; we didn't have much to talk so we ate in silence. I was browsing the desserts menu when I hear a voice calling Scorpius.

"Oh hi honey, how are you, long time no see." said a blond girl as she pulls a chair to seat to Scorpius right.

"Um, hi Ana, we haven't seen each other since Hogwarts." He replayed to her, now I feel out of my comfort zone, what does he think his doing I'm over here, just across from him; you know what forget him and her too.

"Do you mind, we are having dinner right now, I don't think this is a good time to catch up." I said to her, I was not going to be all shy around her.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you, are your Scorpius secretary, since when do you bring your employees to Venice Scorpy?" how dare she, Scorpius secretary, 'I didn't see you' and to top that Scorpy. Oh girl you don't know whom you are messing with.

"Sorry to burst you bubble honey, but I'm Scorpius fiancé, Auror Potter nice to met you and I really think you should leave, we are taking a break, you know Scorpius and Lily time." I said to her, my Slytherin traits shining in all their glory. Scorpius face was priceless but he wasn't getting out of this one, he needs to explain and for sure he is sleeping on the couch.

"I didn't know Scorpius was getting married, are you pregnant, this seems so rushed." I wanted to send her to Azkaban. I looked at Scorpius he needs to talk to, let's see what he has to say to his 'friend'.

"No Ana, Lily isn't pregnant, we are getting married because we love each other and as my fiancé said, could you please go, we are taking time just to be with the other, so if you are so kind a leave." Scorpius said; he is still sleeping on the couch.

"Sorry for interrupting, I hope I get my invitation to the weeding, ciao." Finally she left.

"Now you and I have a serious talk about to take place Mr Malfoy and I prefer if we speak in the room."

"Yes I prefer that too you know." He smirked and I realize how bad it sounds.

"It's not how it sound, you are going to explain yourself once we get to the room" I was standing up, "and you are sleeping on the couch, I really thought of letting you share the bed, but with this scene forget it." I start leaving the restaurant. I hear Scorpius saying something along the lines of check and to charge it to the room. I step up into the elevator, the doors where closing when someone put their hands between the door, and yes, it was Scorpius. We start going up; the room was on the 5th floor.

"Hey, don't get mad at me, it wasn't my fault." He said coming closer to me.

"But you could have react faster."

"You aren't suppose to be jealous, this engagement if fake." And that's when it hit me, it was indeed fake, but I wanted to be real. Yes naïve Lily, you just end up getting hurt.

I step out of the elevator I open the room fast, picked my pyjamas and run to the bathroom. When I heard him said.

"Lily, that wasn't supposed to sound like that, I…I… you understand this is fake."

"Yes this is fake, you are right, and sorry for at least wanting to give it a try for three months." I shut the bathroom door in his face and locked it; I turned the shower on and cried. I cried because I lied to my family, to his family, but to whom I lye the most was to myself, expecting this could be real, silly girl. Your Hogwarts crush doesn't love you, in fact naïve Lily.

**_AN: Hi everyone, i hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think also if you want something happening let me know. I have some good news, as I post this the next chapter is been written so it should be up probably by tomorrow if not on the 25th. The second good news is that (drums please) the story is going to be longer than just 6 chapters, i wanted to finish it before the 26th because I'm going to Disney World and Universal Orlando, but i won't be able to finish it by that time so i decided to add more chapters, with that been said I hope you have an excellent Holiday season with you family and friends. _**


	5. Fake

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot :) everything belongs to JKR.

ENJOY :)

I enter the room and went directly to bed, I wouldn't even bother to say goodnight to him. I cuddle and hide my face in the pillow; I was in a fetal position look towards the balcony, lucky me giving Scorpius my back, which was sleeping on the couch. I quickly drift to a dreamless sleep, until I felt someone was getting in the bed, I stood still, one of the first things you learn while training.

"Lily...I... I know you where right to get mad at me this trip was to spend time with one another; I didn't mean to shout at you...I'm sorry. This is so hard for me because I'm not used to say sorry. I wish you where a wake, but if you where in wouldn't have the courage to tell you how much I wish this engagement was real. I have always like you Lily, I hope one day I'll find the courage to tell you while you are awake" he was touching my hair as he speaks, "that is the reason why I choose you to help me, I taught that if you would marry me, you'll learn to love me, I'm sorry I made a horrible mistake, but I'm not sorry for the kiss I gave you. I hope you forgive me." He kissed my hair and side of the head, I wanted to turn around and tell him that I also like him and that he is forgiven but I couldn't I didn't want to ruin his confession moment, so I just pretend to be asleep, is for the best.

I didn't felt him leave. I knew he is here because I now feel his arm drape around my waist, I didn't move, stay still I told my self, enjoy the moment… while it last.

The next morning was the day before New Year's Eve; I woke up and felt someone. As I lift my head I notices Scorpius sleeping I was in his arms and my head was in his chest, I move fast and hurry to the bathroom I brush my teeth and change into jeans and a fluffy sweater with thick socks. When I came out of the bathroom I saw a Scorpius still sleeping I went to the couch and sat there with a blanket. I didn't know what to do, should I wake Scorpius up, should I order breakfast, go for a walk. Yes a walk sounds good it will help me clear my head. I didn't bother on letting Scorpius a letter as of where I'm going. When I reach the front desk I told the lady that if Scorpius was looking for me she should tell him that I'd be back in an hour.

I start walking by the streets we did yesterday. I found a jewellery shop; I was looking for a set of silver earrings and maybe a bracelet.

"Hi may I help you, do you want me to show you anything?" I hear a masculine voice while I was browning the shelves.

"Yes, I'm looking for some silver earrings and a matching bracelet, do you have some?" I said to the man. He looked my age maybe 21 or something like that.

"Yes follow me, here we have this ones, the set costs 100 euros. But with the discount for been beautiful you can take it at 85 euros." He was flirting with me.

"Oh thanks, I'm flatter I really like them the set is beautiful. I'll take it." I smiled to him as we walk to the cash register.

"So what is a beautiful girl like you in Venice all alone?" They were right Italian men could be a little flirting, maybe a lot.

"I'm here on vacations." I said as I paid "Here you go 85 euros"

"Thank you, here you have your items, I hope you enjoy them, where are you staying maybe we can chat or have coffee latter, what do you say" he was starting to get into my nerves

"I don't think she would like that, she is here with me." As I turn around I found that Scorpius was the one who talk, when did he get here was I really out for more than an hour?

"She didn't say she was with anyone, anyways who are you" said the man, who I didn't even know his name

"I'm her fiancé, come on Lily let's go and eat, have a great day gentleman" Scorpius said taking my hand and leading the way out of the store and into the street. We were walking to the hotel when he spoke.

"What were you thinking, Venice maybe nice but it's still dangerous, why where you taking to that man you have a fiancé you know."

I push the elevator bottom and as the doors open an old couple was going out, they were hand in hand laughing like nothing else matter, just cherishing the moment. I press the 5th floor number.

"You know you shouldn't get mad I just went for a walk, I'm an auror I know how to take care of myself, and I can talk to whom I want, this engagement is fake remember?" I finish was we came across the bedroom doors. He opened them and the hell broke loss.

"I know you are an Auror, but you still shouldn't be talking to strangers," he shouts to me

"You shouldn't care too much, if I remember yesterday you where too focus on that friend of yours and you said I shouldn't get jealous because this is FAKE" I shout to him

"At last leave a note, you made me worry, I thought something bad happened to you." He said this time a little more calm but still with hints of anger or hurt in his voice.

"You didn't bother with me last night so why should I?"

"Stop been so stubborn, for once"

"I'm not stubborn you are the one who made perfectly clear last night that this was fake, now why should you care?"

I haven't realized but we were so close I could smell his cologne citrus with woods.

"I...I..." He couldn't say anything

"I was right you don't have anything to say, if you excuse me I'll go to the front desk and ask for another room." I turned around but he caught my arm.

"You are not going anywhere"

"Watch me," I replay as I try to free myself from his iron grip

"You are not going anywhere" and with that been said he kissed me. It was nothing like the previous kiss, this was demanding and passionate. It felt real and then his confession came to my mind. He put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck and surprisingly I was kissing him back. It last a while, until I pulled away.

"This time I'm not sorry and I'll gladly kiss you again" was all he said before start kissing me again. I pulled away and took a step back.

"This is not what you want. Lets continue with the charade and pretend you love and I love you then we get married you have the company and I get my freedom again"

"So you think this is all a game?"

"You made it perfectly clear yesterday or you want me to remind your selection of words?"

"I'm sorry Lily I...I didn't mean it, please forgive me, lets make this feel real please" he took my hands and hugged me, I just let everything sink in. I lift my head and looked to his eyes.

"Ok but for the sake of our mothers and grandmothers who are exited for the wedding, you are forgiven but you are still sleeping on the couch, don't think I didn't notices you in my bed this morning." I smiled to him

"Ok no me getting into your bed. But I have one question"

"What is it?" We were still in each other arms.

"Could I keep on kissing you and maybe next time in public"

"Yes why not it would help the show"

"Just admit it you love kissing me"

"Sorry to burst you bubble but I have had betters and you where the one who asked me"

"So you have had betters, now tell me how is this" with that been said he kissed me, like it was our first and last kiss and let me tell you it was perfect.

**AN: Hi, i hope you like it, i'll try to upload a chapter before new year. tell me what you think. I want to thank every reader and follow, favorite and reviewer, I appreciate all your support thanks so much or giving my story a try. I wish you the best.**


End file.
